


Careless

by lalejandra



Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Get Together, M/M, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: Sean and Max are the same as always, the same as ever





	Careless

  
Chapter 1  


Tom only has himself to blame for this because he's the one who said to Sean, "So... you and Max, huh?"

*

Sean's eyes widened. "Me and Max what?" he said, aiming for nonchalance and falling pretty far short.

Tom folded his arms over his chest and frowned and Sean broke, because was fucking easy, which is why Tom had decided to ask Sean in the first place. He didn't get why they hadn't just told him in the first place, why he needed to ask anyway.

"There isn't anything," he said, and when Tom drew his eyebrows together, Sean sighed. "No, seriously, there isn't anything. I..." He trailed off and his eyes unfocused a little. "You think he wants there to be something?"

Tom felt kind of like his chest was cracking open a little and knew he was going to regret this. "I thought it was mutual," he pointed out, and made his escape while Sean was staring off into space dreamily.

*

Now Sean and Max are the same as always, the same as ever, but Tom knows that when they get quiet moments alone, they're not talking about music or pretending not to stare at each other. He's walked in on them -- them kissing, surprisingly sweet-looking, Sean's hand in Max's hair, Max's hand on Sean's thigh. He's seen them in the rear view mirror during late night drives, touching each other in the back when they think everyone's asleep and Tom's not looking. He's seen them, grinning at each other crazily on stage, something _more_ there now, something Tom's not part of.

It actually hurts more than he'd expected, that there's no space for him here, when everywhere else they're carelessly three.

  
  
Chapter 2: Optional happy ending email notfic coda  


Probably what happens is that Tom keeps creeping on them at venues and in the van, and gets CAUGHT. Sean saunters out of a tiny closet wiping off his mouth and grins at Tom and winks and says, "Enjoy the show?" 

BECAUSE MAX IS A BABY GENIUS AND HAS AN EVIL PLAN, and also possibly thinks Tom really LIKES watching them? Because he is always watching! Why would he do that if he didn't like it?

And he says that to Tom when Tom is like, "What?" And Max comes out of the room, buttoning his jeans up, and is like, "What? You like to watch, were we -- oh, shit, were we not supposed to, like, catch you? Is it that we don't notice? We can go back to pretending we don't realize you're watching, is that better?" And he presses a gentle kiss to Tom's mouth and follows Sean back into the main part of the venue, and Tom just... stands there, leaning against the wall, his heart beating out of fucking control, because MAX just kissed him and Sean -- Sean -- and they wanted him to be involved this whole time, were just trying to... give him what they thought he wanted. 

HIS BAND :D :D :D :D THEY ARE SUCH GOOD MISGUIDED DUDES :D :D :D

  



End file.
